As Long As You Love Me
by XxAngelWingsXx123
Summary: Rose and John are in love...thats until he finds out she"s from raw! Will the love last or will a bloodshed rivalry destroy it forever! Rose/John
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes. I could still feel his arms wrapped tightly around me. I felt so relaxed. I looked at the clock. It read 10:15."oh no". I tried to get up but his arms only tightened. "John I have to go",I breathed. "Why baby",he said lazily. "I'm going to be late",I whined. "Ok,ok, he laughed letting go of me.

I sat up in the bed looking for my clothes. Finally I spotted them in the corner. I went to get up,but strong arms pulled me down as he started kissing my neck."john Felix Anthony cena",you joked,"if u don't let me up right this instant i'll-

I was cut off as his lips connected with mine and he crawled on top of me.

I tried to fight but ended giving in. I felt him smirk as he pinned my arms above my head and entered me. I moaned instantly releasing the lip lock. He went back to kissing my neck. He started thrusting into me. "John",I gasped,"if I don't go know I'll be late." He sped up making me yell out. I felt him smirk. My moans grew louder and louder as I were close to my release.

One last push and I exploded. He was breathing heavily in my ear."Don't worry,I'll get off later",he said getting off me. I threw a pillow at him. "Ouch that really hurts",he said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes getting of the bed weakly and put on all my clothes.

When I turned around he was looking at me smirking."What",I asked."nothing,he said getting of the bed,"just love the body of my girlfriend." "No no no no,I am already late k,so your girlfriend has to leave." He gave a pouty face. "Aawww poor baby",I said pinching his cheek. I turned to leave and felt a sting on my butt. He did not just slapped me on the butt. I turned around as lips pressed against mines. His tongue entered my mouth. I pulled away. "Remember,you're getting off later",I smirked." You're such a tease",he said."I know",I said going to the door. I blew him a kiss and I was on my way...finally!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys hope you liked the first part. I was in a rush because I was so excited to publish it, but I promise it's going to get better. This is my first fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it. PLEASE REVIEW! :DDDDDD

Finally, I walked into the doors of raw immediately running in to my BESTFRIEND EVER Silvia. "there you are" she said, letting out a sigh of relief. "where were you" she asked. "just…enjoying life" I said, twirling one of my golden locks around my finger. Her eyes widened. "you weren't with him were you", she whispered so no one could hear. "maybe I wasn't, maybe I was, I said innocently looking up at the sky. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a nearby closet. "oh no, don't rape me, I joke. She bit her lip, holding back laughter. "Do not make me laugh when I'm trying to be mad, she said smiling, pointing a finger at me. "now, why were you with john, she whispered. "well I think boyfriends and girlfriends are suppose to be together" I patronized her. "you know what I mean, she said, you know you're not suppose to." "why can't I date who I want to date, I asked. "because he's from Smackdown , and you know Eric (Bishoff) would rip your head off if he found out, she said in a loud whisper."I know but-, "no buts she interrupted me, "now c'mon you're already late enough.

We walked out of the closet and walked to the entrance doors to the ring. As always, all the girls were on the right and boys n the left. We walked up the stairs of the arena, and immediately all the girls came rushing over to us. "where were you, Stacy asked. " yeah, where were you, we thought you exploded", Mickie joked. "I was just out at the beach , I lied, sitting down on one of the chairs. "well you better be glad we told Eric you were out promoting tonight's raw" Ivory said. "yeah I guess I was out doing something good", you said. You and Silvia went to practice in the ring with Molly Holly and Cherry for your match tonight. Eric spotted you. "Rose, he yelled,coming down to the ring. "yes", I said innocently. "oh don't give me that shit,where were you. Everybody was now looking at you,waiting for your answer. "uuuum, I was out, you looked at Silvia. She mouthed "promoting tonight's show". "promoting tonight's show, I continued. His eyes narrowed. You just kept the same innocent smile. "ok, I'm going to let you get away with this one, but don't think you're off the hook, he said. "oh yes sir, I'm definitely on the hook, you joked. He got out of the ring and started talking to some of the Wwe writers. I turned to Silvia and sighed. "you need to stop this now, she whispered. "I know, I said, its just…I love him.


	3. Chapter 3

*_Sexual Content__*_

You guys walked into the club. You wore a blue short dress, while Silvia wore a red one. You went to the 8 seated bar and sat there. Not even a minute later Maria and came running over and sat down in the two seats beside you. "You guys are here" Torrie squealed. "Yes we are, Silvia said in a high squeaky babyish voice. You all laughed. "I wish we could see each other more, but you know "the rules", Maria said using quotations. "Yeah well at least they let us see each other, I said, "So are the boys here?" "Down there drinking as always", Torrie said rolling her eyes. "So how are punk and Batista doing, Silvia asked. "Still creepy and hot, they said.

Just then John walked up and spotted me immediately. He walked over to me. I jumped up and kissed him. His lips against mine had my head spinning into a maze of passion and love. "Get a room you two, you hear punk say. We broke apart. You looked over and saw Cm Punk (marias boyfriend),Batista (torries boyfriend), and Randy. "In fact we will", John said grabbing your hand. You got your purse. "We haven't been here two seconds and you guys already want to fuck" Randy said. "I guess that's how love goes, Maria said pecking punk on the lips. "eeewww you gonna get mononucleosis. "What the hell is that", I said. Before she could answer, John tugged me towards the door, opening it. We walked out, and hurried to the car. He opened the door for me and closed it once I was safely in. He got in and closed his door, started the car, and we were on our way. While driving, I leaned over and started kissing his neck. He let out a groan. I glanced down and saw his dick tight in his pants, wanting to be free. I smirked still kissing his neck. He started speeding up, running red lights, and dodging traffic as fast as he could. I went up to his ear and nibbled on it. He pulled into the parking lot, not even parking,and took the keys out. He quickly grabbed me and put me over his shoulders. I let out a squeal. He took me up the back stairs, to the 3rd floor, and to his room. He put his card in and opened the door.

Sex Scene

He threw me on the bed, kissing me passionately. I wrapped my hands around his neck, returning the kiss. He opened my led and placed himself between me, pressing himself against me, making me wet. He stop kissing me, only to start kissing my neck. He pulled my shirt and ran his hand down, my stomache, to my panties,and took them off, running a finger along my wet heat. I let out a pleasured whimper. Without warning, he plunged 2 fingers into me. I let out a scream as his fingers stretch my wet hole. He set a fast pace, as I arched my back uncontrollably. He started to undo his pant with his free hand,still working me,watching as I let out relentless moans. He pulled his boxers down and his long throbbing meat flung out. Not waiting he push into me, making me shriek out in pleasure. His lips connected with my mind, tongues battling for dominance. Or course he won as I had to break the kiss, moaning out. My head flew back as I grabbed the sheets, feeling my release creeping up slowly. He sped up, and I couldn't take it anymore. My juices spewed out, but that didn't stop him. He only went faster wanting his release. His speed made me gravitate and grab the sheets tighter. Two more pushes and you could feel his hot seed come into you. "Shit" he said, falling onto you, nuzzling your neck. You guys stayed in that position for awhile, catching your breath, until he finally rolled onto the side of you. He pulled you close nuzzling your neck. You guys soon fell asleep….. in each others arms.

O_O WHAT DID U THINK!? DID YOU LIKE IT! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up. The sun was shining in through the windows….normal…..,but something wasn't normal. Those arms. Those arms that made me feel so free….so safe. They weren't there. I sat up in the bed, and looked around.

"Johnny," I whispered.

I felt something, I felt….scared.

As my ears adjusted to the new day, I could hear the running water of the shower. I smiled. All my fear disappeared in an instant. I jumped up from the bed, and slowly opened the door to the bathroom. I looked over toward the shower and saw him through the clear glass. That beautiful soaking wet body, had me going.

I slowly walked over and opened the clear glass door. Quietly stepping in side. Seeing my sexy prince. I went to touch him, but was spun around to the front of the shower. He rested his head on my forehead, that smirk ever so present. I didn't give him time to speak, as I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing those lips I called mine. He put one of my slender legs around his waist, sliding into me. My head shot back, as my hand went to his hair, clutching it tightly… I was in complete heaven.

Silvia's POV

I paced the RAW hallway. "We are in complete hell, where is she," I yelled, trying to call Rose for the millionth time. She already missed a meeting, now she going to miss practice… AGAIN! "uuugh", I growled, as I got her voicemail again. _Please leave a message at the beep. _

"YEAH, HOW ABOUT YOU GET YOUR BLONDE ASS OVER HERE", I yelled before pressing end call. I threw the phone on the ground, frustrated. I rubbed my hand over my head at the headache that was slowly becoming a migrane.

Normal POV

We got out of the shower. I exited the bathroom looking for my clothes. I bent down to pick up my dress. I heard a giant slap, as his hand connected with my butt. I jumped up grabbing my butt. "nice ass," he winked at me, going over to the bed side dresser. I went over and ptted him on the arm. He turned to me, and that's when I tackled him. We fell onto the bed laughing, me now straddling him, as his hands rested on my back. "You're so crazy woman," he joked with wide eyes. "Always have been, always will", I replied, pecking him on the lips. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling it. "Stay", I whispered in his here. "You know I can't, I have rehearsal for Smackdown, you know that," he said sitting up on the bed, my feet still tightly around his waist. "I know, I just don't want you to go", I said sadly looking away from him. He sighed, turning my face back to his as he leaned against it. I'm never leaving you, he whispered softly. "Promise", I whispered back. He smiled "promise", he said kissing me. I nibbled on his bottom lip before, unwrapping my legs from around him, and going to put my dress on. He stayed on the back shocked. "You….tease", he said. "You said that yesterday, I mocked, putting the dress over my head. He got up from the bed. "I know I did, he said licking his tongue out at me, going to his closet. I soon left with only a peck to the lips to remember him by.

RAW POV

I walked into the building, hiding behind crew members. Not long after, I saw Silvia and she spotted me instantly. She started running towards me, as I started to step backwards, and tackled me. "where in the hell have you been", she yelled punching and slapping me. "STOP", I yelled desperately. I finally was able to get on top of her. I pinned her arms beside her head. Both of us breathing heavily. "Where were you", she yelled again. "UUUM", I said getting off of her. "If you dare tell me you were with john, I will slapped you into next month", she warned. My eyes widened. "Ok, then I won't tell you", I said holding my hands up. "Well maybe you can explain it to Eric, she said. My eyes widened even more.

"You wouldn't", I said in a low whisper.

"OOOh, I would", she whispered back, her eyes widening too.

CLIFFHANGER? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK….THINK OF THE CHILDREN! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

We stared at each other. Our eyes narrowing. One of those things that roll by in western movies rolled in front of us.

Suddenly we took off heading for the ring.

"You will not tell him", I yelled, pushing Silvia into the wall.

She got off and pushed me into a vending machine, making a small crack. She gained the lead.

"Ouch", I said, trying to catch up with her.

She looked back, and stuck her tongue out.

I stopped.

"Oh no you didn't, I said, starting to run again. Ahead I saw the doors that lead to the ring. "Get back here" I yelled, picking up your pace

"Never", she yelled.

She reached the doors, and went through one of them. "E-, I cut her off by tackling her from behind, to the ground. Everybody was now looking at us.

I got off of her, and instantly covered her mouth.

"What's going on here", Eric said, approaching us.

"Oh hey Eric", I smiled, "don't you look handsome today." Silvia started licking my hand. "ew ew ew, she licking my hand", I said making a "yuck face", trying desperately not to let go of her mouth.

She elbowed me in the stomach, making me take away my hand and clinch my stomach. Before she could say anything, I grabbed her legs, making her fall face forward.

"Ouch", she yelled bringing her head up, holding her nose.

I did a "I don't know what you're talking about" pose, getting to my feet. She got up also.

"What a grunch", she said scrunching her face at me.

My mouth dropped open. "What did you just call me", I said, walking over to her.

We both started bickering, forgetting anybody was there.

"HELLO, Eric practically yelled getting our attention, "can someone tell me what's going on here."

Well let's start by saying-, she started.

"No how about we start by saying Silvia is a bad…., you paused.

"Girl", you finished.

She gasped.

"oh no you didn't", she said making her pointer finger go in a circular motion.

"Yeah… and what if I did", I said holding your hands out on your sides.

"Well let's just go introduce you to Mr. fist, she said stumping over to me, but Eric got in the middle

"Ok ok", he started but stopped, "how about you guys just figure this "girl shit" out yourselves, I got things to do" he said walking away.

"Listen", I whispered, my voice softening, I'm sorry, ok, I just.., John's just the only one who actually shows he cares about me. Her face got softer. "It's just", I continued, "I love him."

She let out a big breath. "You always, do this to me, she smiled.

I held out my arms, sticking my lip out. "c'mon", you said gesturing her to come hug you. "You know you want to."

She rolled her eyes and hugged me.

"Aaaawwwww, we heard voices say.

We broke the hug and saw everybody still watching us.

"Let go get some burritos, Silvia said.

"No nuts", I joke.

She laughed. "You're so perverted."

"Yeah …I know", I said as we exited.

I screamed as both of us released together. He collapsed on top of me. His head in the crook of my neck. We were both trying to catch our breath. We both laid there for a couple of minutes.

"I love you, I whispered.

He took his head out of the crook of my neck, and rested it against my forehead, staring at me.

"I love y- , he started, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. He got off of me, and looked at me one more time, before going over to answer it.

I stared up at the ceiling, not caring what he was talking about on the phone. I just wondered what it would feel like for him to say those words to me. How they would come out? How he would say them? I suddenly felt my body leave the bed as he picked me up.

"John", I screamed, put me down."

He put me down on my knees, smiling at me.

"Guess what", he said excitedly.

"What", I asked curiously, scrunching my eyebrows.

"They want to meet you", he replied.

I paused for a second. "Who wants to meet me, I asked.

"My friends from Smackdown", he said, still smiling.

I froze.

"I've told them all about you. "They said REALLY want to meet you, Maria and Torrie even said they might even know you, he continued, smiling even more.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't

_What do I, what do I do! I know….. JUMP OFF A CLIFF. Omg shut up Rose, you just can't jump off things when times get rough… or can I?_

I was interrupted from my thoughts as John shook me.

"You ok baby", he asked worried.

"Oh yeah  
, you said trying to sound alright, "I'm fine."

"Good", he said pecking you on the lips.

_Just say you can't go!_

"John", I said scratching your head, about meeting your friends… I can't go", you said quickly looking away from him.

"Why", he whispered.

"uuuum….I'm", you started.

_Busy!_

"Busy", I yelled out, not meaning to put that much force behind it.

His eyebrows scrunched together. "You don't want to come, do you?" He sounded a little hurt.

"No it's not that Johnny, you said putting your hand on his cheek. "It's just I'm busy, I have to work too ya know." I smiled slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

He slowly smiled, showing those beautiful dimples that always made me melt. "ok, he said, I guess some other time?"

"Of course, silly", I lied poking him in the stomach.

He laughed wrapping his arms around me, kissing me.

I laid back, as he laid to my side, pulling me to him.

_You gonna go to hell! Shut up! Shut don't go up… prices do!_

I rolled my eyes at myself, finally dozing off to sleep…..in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Monday Night RAW

Lovefurypassionenergy blasted through the speakers. The crowd going completely wild. We ran out. Silvia on the right and me on the left, doing our signature rocker hair flip and dancing to the music. We walked down the ring. Tapping fans hands. We went on the opposite sides of the ring sliding in as fireworks exploded through the rings turnbuckles. We got up on the ropes and posed, setting of more fireworks.

"woah", king said, what an entrance."

We jumped down. The crowd was still going crazy as our music faded down eventually stopping.

"c'mon", the ref yelled at our two opponents the bella twins who were outside the ring looking up in horror at us.

Slowly they got up on the apron, neither one entering.

I let out an annoyed sigh.

"get in the ring", the ref screamed at them.

They shook their heads as quickly as they could, still not getting in.

Silvia put her hand on my shoulder. "Do it", she said fake crying.

I sighed and went to get out the ring.

"What's rose doing" Michael Cole asked.

I walked over to were one of the bellas was standing, what they're twins, I can't tell them apart. I pulled at her feet making her head hit the apron. She scrambled in pain on the floor, holding her face. Meanwhile, Silvia pulled the other bella over the ropes, and threw her half across the ring.

"Oh!", King exclaimed.

You got back up on the apron and grabbed the tag in rope.

Silvia took the bella in the center of the ring and get her in the stomach (with her custom made knee-high blue converse) the bella fell to the mat holding her stomach. Silvia went and stood by the ropes, measuring the hurting bella. We the bella stood she was met by a foot to the throat. The diva fell to the mat motionless. Silvia went for the pin. "1, 2, 3!", the ref and the crowd roared. I heard the bell ring. I went inside the ring as our song began again. The ref handed us our titles, holding up our hands in victory. We posed for the crowd one more time before heading back stage to our own locker room.

"That is the last time I don't tag you in, in a match, Silvia said trying to catch her breath.

"I know, I know, I said putting a black shirt on over my ring attire. "I just wanted the match to be over."

She rolled her eyes not even beginning to ask why. I went over and put on some short jean shorts picking up my phone and looking at my txt messages. Of course I check my baby's (john) first. I saw a txt that was sent in at 5 PM. It read:

_John: 2 more hrs till our beach date, cant wait! Xoxo_

I gasped, my eyes widening. I looked at Silvia.

She let at a giant sigh. "Ok ill drive you, but I'm getting some McDonalds when you get back.

I smiled running over and hugging her. "You are the greatest friend ever", I said.

"I know I am", she said.

We both laughed leaving the dressing room.

"HURRY", I yelled as she sped down the high way.

"IM GOING AS FAST AS I CAN, she yelled back, IF I GO ANY FASTER WE'LL CRASH!"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST GET ME THERE", I screeched.

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

A few more seconds and we saw the beach.

"THERE IT IS, I said pointing towards it.

Before she could even stop the car, I jumped out and started running down the beach. I looked around and didn't see him. I looked closely at the end of the beach and saw him with a picnic basket walking to his car with his head down. I ran as fast as I could, almost stumbling rocks in the process. When I reached him I jumped on his back. When he didn't stop walking I got off and stood in front of him. He started to walk around me but I stopped him.

"I'm sorry", I told him.

He let out a huff. "How could you forget this", he asked, his eyes reading hurt.

"I'm sorry ok, I was just busy, please don't go", I pleaded.

"I'm busy too, but I make time for you, why can't you make time for me", he asked.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again I promise, just please don't leave", I begged.

He sighed, looking away from me. I went over and put my chin on his chest, looking up at him.

"Please Johnny, I whispered.

He didn't answer.

I sighed. "I'll rap for you".

I saw one of his dimples show, telling me he was smiling.

"Im sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry, I repeated over and over again.

I put my hands around his neck and started jumping up and down like a kindergartener still saying I'm sorry over and over again.

"Ok ok, he finally said looking at me.

I stopped jumping up and down and looked at him with puppy eyes.

"I'm sowwy, I said like a baby.

He smiled even more. He leaned down and kissed me. I returned the kiss, making it deeper by pressing on his neck. Without warning he picked me up on his shoulder. I let out a squeal. "I said I was sorry!" I screamed.

I felled wetness all around, and realized he threw me in the water. I swam back up and saw him floating in front of me with a satisfied smirk. I went to hit him, but he grabbed my fist and pulled me in kissing me. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

I opened my mouth allowing his tongue to enter. I went up from his neck to his hair clutching it as the kiss got steamier. I felt him start to swim backwards toward shore. When we reached he fell on his back as I fell on top, still kissing each other ever so passionately. I felt his hand lift my shirt and slither up my spine. He broke the kiss.

"what's this, he asked feeling my ring attire.

I sat up an got off of him. "oh uuuummmmm, its my…..

_SAY SOMETHING. IM TRYING! SAY… YOURE DANCE WEAR. YOUR DANCE WEAR!_

"It's my dance wear, I said trying to sound innocent.

"Really", he asked curiously pulling me to him. "I didn't know you danced."

"yeeeeaaah I know, I said trying even more to sound innocent, seeing my lie was working.

"Well maybe I can come by some time and watch you, he smiled.

"Watch me, I said, I don't think you can handled it.

His eyes widened still smiling. "Oh really". He said getting up. "I don't think you can handle this" he said as he started dancing.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"May I have this dance", he asked.

I put a hand on my chin pretending to think.

"Well of course you may", I replied.

We began to dance around like complete psychos until we both fell to the ground laughing.

Silvia's POV

I watched from the car as they danced around eventually falling on the sand. I laughed. "They are crazy", I said...

"Crazy in love"

O_o…. I HONESTLY TRIED MY BEST. I'VE GOTTEN ONE REVIEW AND AM THANKFUL FOR IT, BUT A LOT OF PEOPLE JUST VIEW. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

We eventually parted ways with a kiss. I saw him leave as I headed back up towards the parking lot to a waiting Silvia. A smirk was fresh on her face. I rolled my eyes as I opened the passenger's side door and got in. I closed the door and rested back on the seat.

"Silvia-, I started.

"I know I know, I love him", she said in a high voice.

"Well yeah, but that wasn't what I was going to say", I stated looking at her.

"Then what, she asked.

"I REALLY love him", I said smiling dreamily.

She scoffed and started the engine. We pulled back to the highway and started driving to our hotel.

* * *

We entered our hotel room. I fell onto the couch. Silvia came and sat on me.

"Ouch, get off, I screamed.

"Nope, I didn't get my mcdonalds, she said crossing her arms.

"Why didn't you get it while we were out", I said trying to breath.

"You didn't ask", she said calmly.

"Ok if you get off, I will get you some tomorrow", I gasped for air.

Hmmm, let me think, she said.

She put her hand on her chin.

"And I'll buy you some more hot chips; I squeezed out as my face was turning bright red.

"Ok", she said getting off of me.

I gasped sitting up, putting a hand on my chest, trying to regain my breath.

"That'll be a big bag", she said.

She turned and entered our bedroom. Soon enough I heard the shower running. Then I thought of something.

I slowly made my way into the bathroom. It was very foggy and misty, but I could see her towel on the wrack next to the shower. I smirked going over there and taking it. I started to tip-toe towards the door, but felt something beneath my feet. I looked down and saw it was her panties. I made a vomit noise. "ew ew ew, I whispered as I stepped over them and made my way out the door. I went back to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for my plan to work.

30 minutes later I heard "ROSE!" I could have sworn our neighbors (Stacy and Trish) could hear that.

I went and stood by the door to our bedroom with the towel. She peeked out the door, her eyes widening as she saw the towel. "You give that back here right now", she warned.

"You going to come have to get it", I teased, putting it out in front of me.

Her eyes narrowed.

I simple smiled putting my hand on her hip. "Can you come get it today please", I said.

Then my phone started to ring

_As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold._

That told me that it was john. I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Silvia. Suddenly we started to run towards the phone. We both jumped on the bed. I reached for my phone, only to be pushed back my Silvia. She started to reach but I pulled her back by her ankle. I pushed her off the bed. She landed with a loud thud. I grabbed the phone and pushed answer.

"Hey, baby, I answered.

"Hey peaches (nickname), I know we just got through seeing each other but I can't get my mind off of you."

I smiled brightly. "aaww I can't stop thinking about you either."

"Good, that's why I want you to come to my job, he replied.

I sighed. "Baby you know I can't, I'm really busy", I said.

_Wow you have got to stop using the same lie. SHUT UP!_

I heard him sigh. "I know, I just.. I want to be with you forever".

That was music to my ears. I smiled so hard, my cheeks began to hurt. But I could care less right now.

"Really, I whispered.

"Yeah, I love-

Before he could finish, the phone was smacked away from my ear. I looked and saw Silvia still naked. She pounced on me and started hitting me.

"omgosh, get off, I screamed as I shielded my face.

She just continued hitting me. I used my feet and kicked her wet stomach. She fell on the floor again.

I got off the bed. She stood back up and launched at me.

"Wait!" I said holding my hands out in defense.

"What!, she yelled.

I paused before finally saying. "Can you put on some close first."

She looked down with wide eyes. She looked back up at me before screaming and running into the bathroom to put on some close.

I laughed and looked over to where my phone was laying. I went over and picked it up.

I heard him yelling "BABY!"

"Yes", I said trying to catch my breath from the attack I just endured.

"ARE YOU OK, he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, calm down babe", I told him.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Ok I just thought someone was attacking you.

"Yeah.. Silvia, I said to myself, not knowing how loud I said it.

"Who's that, he asked.

_Why can't you just shut up rose!_

"Oh she's my friend…she dances with me", I said.

"Oh ok, maybe she can come with you to my job, ya know when you're not too busy", he said.

I smiled. "Yeah, of course.

"Well good, well I have to go, I have an early rehearsal tomorrow, goodnight, he said.

"Goodnight", I said.

I pressed end call. I turned and saw Silvia standing in the entrance to the bathroom, gaping at me.

"Oh c'mon, you'll like them, I said.

"Rose", Silvia said rolling her eyes, Smackdown is our enemy, you know that."

I sighed as I sat on the bed. "I know, it's just, john is so different, I whispered, he's the only person I really love.

"Oh so you're just going to leave me for him, Silvia said fake crying.

I rolled eyes. "Silvia-, I started

"No, she interrupted; you know what you're sleeping on the couch tonight buddy. She threw two pillows at me.

"c'mon, I said.

"No, get out; she said pointing to the door.

"Whatever", I said heading out the door. I heard it close behind me.

I put my pillows on the couch and went to the living room closet to get some blankets. I put laid on the couch and put the blankets over me. I looked at the moon that was shining through the window by the wall. I smiled.

"I love my life"


End file.
